The present invention relates to the use of adenosine derivatives as psychopharmacological agents.
Combating stress conditions, in particular psychic stress conditions, using various psychopharmacological agents is known. Above all, active compounds from the benzodiazepine group, for example diazepam, are used for such purposes. Although these substances are widely used, their administration has certain disadvantages. For example, an increase in appetite, a decrease in libido, menstruation disorders, dizziness and, at high doses, articulation disorders have been observed. Alcohol tolerance is also reduced.